Saito Hyuga
Approval 6/6/18 17 feats (1 banked) bori v3.6 Appearance and Personality Saito has short white hair. He can usually be seen with a short sleeve shirt under his vest. The vest itself is black with white fur around his neck. Saito tends to speak before thinking, which can cause some issues. Most of the time he can realizes what he is saying mid-sentence or right after. Since he knows he talks without thinking he tends to stay silent when talking in important places or to important people, which gives others that he is very determined and mission focused which isn’t always true. 'Stats' (Total: 143) '''Strength: 23 Speed: 17 Chakra Levels: 22 Chakra Control: 17 Endurance: 15 '''CP:150 Banked:0 Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Byakugan Genin 2: Water Release Chunnin: Taijutsu Jounin: Sealing ''' '''S-Rank: N/A Kage: N/A ABILITIES Feats earned so far: 17 Banked Feats: 1 #'360 degree vision' – The primary ability of the Byakugan gives the user a near 360 degree field of vision. The Byakugan is also able to see through smokescreens. CP/round #'Hiding in Mist' - This displacement technique is a specialty of the ninja from Kirigakure, where one causes a mist to spring forth by lifting up some water from either a pre-existing source or expelled from their mouth. The mist's thickness is controlled by the amount of chakra kneaded into it. It can't fool the Byakugan but, due to the mist being created with the user's chakra, any Sharingan-user will see the mist colored by their opponent's chakra, which will effectively hide the user from the dōjutsu. cp initial, 10 CP/round upkeep #'SP upgrade-7' #'Kaiten- '''after releaseing chakra from every tenketsu in their body, the user then spins rapidly to parry the attack, both creating a rotating shield of Chakra around themselves and tossing away nearby attackers. The user can also actively control the size and power of the sphere to suit the situation. CP #'Chakra vision: arguably the byakugans greatest ability is to see chakra in all its nature, including its flow and the circulation system inside the body with great detail as well as the color of chakra. The byakugan can detect chakra sealed barriers as well as determine when a genjutsu is being used. cp/round #'''Sp Upgrade-7 #'Gentle Fist -' The Gentle Fist is the Hyuga Clan's primary form of hand-to-hand combat used by members of the Hyūga clan. A strike from this does damage equal to the user's base strength and seals off some of the target's chakra. CP to seal 15 CP #'Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms -' The Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms technique is a manoeuvre of the Gentle Fist fighting style. It is essentially a halved version of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, but seems to be no less effective. This technique is used to close off the flow of chakra through thirty-two chakra points of an opponent's Chakra Pathway System. This will cause an effect similar to the use of the Gentle Fist, yet much more powerful. CP, does 20 CP of damage and seals away 10 CP from the victim #'SP upgrade- 7' #'Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms' - The Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms is a taijutsu passed down in the main house of the Hyūga. It is a dangerous technique that is appropriately handed down from father to only a single child within the Hyūga clan. Once someone is within range of the user's field of divination, the user assumes a Gentle Fist stance and begins to deliver the attack of 64 consecutive Gentle Fist strikes. Each set of strikes is done at an exponentially increasing pace and strength. The attack not only disables the enemy but also knocks them back with every set of strikes. CP, does 40 CP of damage and seals away 30 CP from the victim #'Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms' - The Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms is a technique of the Gentle Fist fighting style. It is essentially a doubled version of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms performed at twice the speed. This technique is used to close off the flow of chakra through one hundred and twenty-eight chakra points of an opponent's Chakra Pathway System. Alternatively, it can be used to hit a great number of targets very quickly. CP, does 40 CP of damage and seals away 40 CP from the victim #'Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms' - This is a highly versatile technique which great defensive capabilities whereby the user emits a constant stream of chakra from their palms, which are formed into extremely thin, sharp, blades. When used, the user creates large, strong, and flexible arc-shaped chakra blades that spread out across their entire attack range, effectively forming a barricade between themselves and their opponents, rebuffing even the largest and smallest of targets. barrier, which will seal 20 CP (only once per initiation of the feat) if a physical attacker hits the barrier #'Restore seal - '''The user with the mastery of sealing and knowledge of the chakra network can restore a broken seal that is allowing a seishin or bijuu to being used. The user must touch the target to place the seal. The seal blocks the targets ability to use all feats under the seishin (or bijuu) RU for 2 rounds, except for chakra increasing feats under such a RU. This ability can be super charged for every additional 20 cp used will cause an additional round CP, nintai, Can only target NPCs A target can break the seal by spending CP equal to the attack plus 20 #'Sp Upgrade - 7''' #'Yin Seal x 2' - Chakra is stored into a seal. It forms a diamond shaped tattoo that increases size depending on current chakra being stored. The seal can be actived by the user touching it, at which point all stored chakra is released into the user's body. This boost does not affect the effectiveness of chakra pills and can be used once per mission, but never by clones. (CP Gained: 65) Equipment *(3) 2 Smoke bombs *(3) Chakra Pill *(3) Set of Kunai Ryo *Ryo earned: 55000 *Ryo left: 9000 Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 115' *'Banked: 13' *'Reset Day: Saturday' S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 0 # 04/04/17- Saitos Mission - 2 qp 1000 ryo # 09/26/18 - festival disruption - 4 qp -2000 ryo B-Rank: 0 C-Rank: 4 # 06/23/17- smoke in the air - 4 qp 2000 ryo # 06/29/17- Bridges and Bandits - 4 qp 2000 ryo # 08/09/17- consequences -3 qp 1500 ryo # 08/21/17 - Bennies bad Day - 4 qp 2000 ryo D-Rank: 1 # 06/16/2017- The Case of the missing hammer - 4 qp 2000 ryo # 01/29/2018- Cake delivery! - 3 qp 1500 ryo RP AND OTHER: 12 # 05/31/17- The Ramen Shop - 3 qp 1500 ryo # 05/31/17- A New Team - 3 qp 1500 ryo # 06/12/17 - Regroup -1 qp 500 ryo # 06/15/17 - Sound Construction Project - 4 qp 2000 ryo # 06/20/17 - Sound Training Grounds - 3 qp 1500 ryo # 06/21/17 - A True Display of Skill -3 qp 1500 ryo # 06/26/17 - Getting the Care Package -2 qp 1000 ryo # 06/29/17 - Team Practice! - 2 qp 1000 ryo # 06/30/17 - Aftermath - 1 qp 500 ryo # 07/03/17 - Buying ninja tools - 4 qp 2000 ryo # 8/11/17 - Mealtime Meetup - 2 qp 1000 ryo # 8/18/17 - Boyz only - no gurls aloud - 2 qp 1000 ryo # 8/19/17 - A challenge among rivals - 5 qp 2500 ryo # 8/24/17 - Street food break - 2 qp 1000 ryo # 9/08/17 - Riot after shock - 1 qp 500 ryo # 9/13/17 - The challenge of the ages - 3 qp 1500 ryo # 10/23/17 - A wee bit of training - 5 qp 2500 ryo # 10/28/17 - Searching for the Kitsune! - 1 qp 500 ryo # 11/20/17- Ramen after a great spar - 2 qp 1000 ryo # 11/21/17 - House Party - 2 qp 1000 ryo # 1/25/18 - Formation of a new squad - 2 qp 1000 ryo # 2/06/18 - A gathering - 2 qp 1000 ryo # 2/22/18 - A True Test of Teamwork - 5 qp 2500 ryo # 2/24/18 - A Quick Meeting - 2 qp 1000 ryo - # 3/11/18 - Reunion of the chosen four - 5 qp 2500 ryo # 3/12/18 - To the brewery - 2 qp 1000 ryo # 3/22/18 - performance review for the genin - 3 qp 1500 ryo # 3/27/18 - Late night at HQ - 2 qp 1000 ryo # 3/31/18 - Wrangling some help - 4 qp 2000 ryo # 4/10/18 - Out and About - 2 qp 1000 ryo # 4/8/18 - Saito gets an Idea - 1 qp 500 ryo # 4/30/18 - Saito needs help with his Idea - 3 qp 1500 ryo # 4/26/18 - Border Patrol - 5 qp 2500 ryo # 4/25/18 - Everything is fine - 3 qp 1500 ryo # 9/13/18 - Saito heads to konoha - 4 qp 2000 ryo History and Story Will update as I rp. Category:Character